dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS002
is the second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū's sudden arrival on North Kaiō's world causes the Shinling to crash his prized car and demolish his house. As Kaiō is repairing the damage, Gokū announces that he has come to train on the tiny world, which has ten times the gravity of Earth — much to Kaiō's dismay. Gokū ignores Kaiō's protests and immediately commences his training. Back on Earth, Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta are in route to an island far from home. Vegeta — perched atop their plane — laments that he isn't training, which causes Bulma to send their plane into a series of dives in order to "train" him. After a variety of maneuvers, which consist of diving into the ocean and flying the plane though a dense forest, Bulma is surprised that Vegeta is still unmoved. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Bulma notes that Vegeta has changed positively: having given up his precious training to spend time with his family. Vegeta shrugs her remarks off, stating that he was merely keeping a promise he made to Trunks. As the day wears on, Vegeta becomes increasingly more grumpy. The family stops to eat, which Bulma notices calms Vegeta greatly. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Bulma and Trunks quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. While Bulma and Trunks search the crowd for Vegeta, Vegeta himself is lost in the crowd lamenting about how hard Gokū must be training. Vegeta's foul mood catches the attention of the announcer who calls him on stage to dance with the rest of the local dancers. Vegeta's rage finally explodes, along with his ki, which begins to blow away the partygoers. Vegeta then flies off, much to the amazement of everyone present. Elsewhere in the universe, Beerus attempts to remember about his dream while calling out to Whis to see if "it" is ready. Whis, meanwhile, arrives on a primitive world. There he encounters a primitive race who have killed a dinosaur. His arrival angers one of the locals, whom he then converses with in their native tongue. The native is further angered and transforms, however, Beerus arrives announcing that Whis' time is up. Beerus fights with the enraged native and wins easily. Deciding not to take the dinosaur meat, Beerus destroys their planet. In the Kaiōshin Realm, Old Kaiōshin senses the loss of the planet and announces that they are in very deep trouble. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta finally begins his training in the Gravity Room. Meanwhile, while Beerus and Whis watch the primitive world explode, the Hakaishin recalls the name of the being from his dream: Super Saiyan God. Trivia * Vegeta's family vacation is predicated on a line from chapter 429, where Vegeta promises to take Trunks to an amusement park if he manages to punch him. * The two fruits sticking out of Vegeta’s head during Bulma's aggressive flight are a pomelo ("zabon" in Japanese) and durian, a reference to Zarbon and Dodoria. * In this episode, Gregory is present. However, he is not present either in the movie or in the manga, as he was developed and designed by Akira Toriyama as extra material for the Dragon Ball Z anime series. Credits Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes